Chasing Forever
by Crystal7
Summary: Just another story about Princess Nefertiti's life. Sub-plot: Evie searched for Nefertiti. Please R/R! (CHAPTER THREE IS UP!)
1. Default Chapter

Nefertiti bowed her head in head in respect to her mother, Gilukhipa. Her mother was dead, passed away two days ago. Her uncle's family had come all the way from the capital, Memphis, to pay their respects. More like scorn her. Her uncle, Anen, was still bitter about being passed over by his father.  
  
Nefertiti tapped her nails on the table. Unlike most people, she hated being with her uncle's family. They were all stuck up and snobbish and didn't care about anyone but themselves. "You know," Anen drawled, "If you'd married a richer woman you'd have a son."  
  
Seti's hands curled into fists. Here we go again, Nefertiti thought. This happened every time they were together. Gilukhipa had been the daughter of a scribe. Not someone of high stature. Unlike her aunt, Tiye. Tiye was one of her father and uncle's distant cousins from some nearby nation. She couldn't stand the woman.  
  
Tiye stretched out her hands and admired her nails. "I agree. She probably could have produced you a son if she'd been of higher statue."  
  
Nefertiti bit her tongue to keep from crying out, "You're just jealous!" Instead she looked down. She was in no mood to argue with her aunt. Not today.  
  
Sitamun, Tiye and Anen's oldest child and daughter, disagreed, "I liked Auntie Gilukhipa. She was kind and sweet and…"  
  
Thuthmosis, the youngest of Anen and Tiye's children, put in his own opinion, "She was moody and selfish and…"  
  
That was enough to send the Egyptian princess over the edge. Nefertiti slammed her fist on the table. "That's enough!" The whole table stared up at her. "My mother was a caring individual who could have over showed any of you any day, any time!"  
  
Akenaten, another of Nefertiti's cousins, stood up and gripped her arm, "Cousin, calm down."  
  
Nefertiti spun on him, "DON'T tell me to calm down!" She spun away and ran from the dinning room.  
  
***  
  
Evie stretched out in the chair. It felt so good to be home. Granted they'd been home from the oasis for a week but all the same it felt good.  
  
"Evie please tell me there are no more adventures for us." Jon said.  
  
Evie gave her brother a coy smile, "I'll travel where the wind takes me."  
  
Rick looked at her over the edge of the newspaper, "promise me, Evie, no more adventures. Can we FINALLY settle down? Please?"  
  
Alex agreed, "Please Mom?"  
  
Reluctantly Evie agreed. "All right."  
  
After Rick, Jon, and Alex left Evie pulled a book from the shelf. Ancient Egyptian Royals the title read. She flipped through the page until she found the name she was looking for. Nefertiti. Quietly she read, "Queen Nefertiti was the main wife of Akenaten. As is custom Nefertiti married her first cousin. Her father Seti I disappeared without a trace from history. Nefertiti, heir to the throne, married Akenaten. Akenaten had several wives, but Nefertiti was his main wife and the queen. Nefertiti gave birth to six girls and produced no male heir. She may possibly have had a son. But many believe this son belonged to one of Akenaten's secondary wives, Kiya. Little is known about Nefertiti. The only mention of her is her marriage to Akenaten and the births of her children. Many believe she died during her husband's religious crusade but no one knows for sure."  
  
Evie pursed her lips together, "Promise or no promise I WILL find out what happened to me."  
  
  
  
REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! 


	2. Chapter 2

Nefertiti stretched out on her long bed. She had just returned from yet another family tragedy. Thuthmosis had just died. He had been killed by the plague that had flooded through the country. Sitamun's future husband had also been killed by the plague.  
  
It had been two years since her family had last been together, two years since her mother's death as well. Seti sat down on the bed and rubbed his daughter's back, "I'm sorry."  
  
Nefertiti made a muffled sound, "Its all right. I was never that close to Thuthmosis anyway."  
  
Seti knew that Nefertiti had hated her cousin very much. "I know. But I know you, daughter, and I know you are feeling guilty because of the last time you spoke to your cousin."  
  
Nefertiti buried her face in her red, silk pillow. Leave to her father to find the main source of the problem. She fought back the tears, "He should never have insulted Mother."  
  
Seti continued to rub her back. When she was a child it used to send her sleeping. Now, he wasn't sure what it did. "I know Child."  
  
Nefertiti flopped over on to her back and stared up at her father, "I just….I just….I just feel so guilty."  
  
Seti made a hand signal at a nearby servant to get some wine. "Nefertiti, what did your mother always say about guilt?"  
  
Nefertiti sighed, "Never feel guilty, no matter what you've done, because it will destroy you."  
  
"Yes, and do you know why she always said it."  
  
"Because she'd seen it happen."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Nefertiti closed her eyes, "I just can't help it."  
  
"Cousin, your mother was very right. Guilt will destroy you." Akenaten interrupted, coming into the door.  
  
Nefertiti raised her head slightly to look at him before flopping it back down, "And what would you know about it?"  
  
Akenaten shrugged, "Guilt destroyed my father's second wife."  
  
Nefertiti made a rude sounding noise, making it perfectly clear what she thought about that. "Are you sure it was guilt?"  
  
Akenaten made his own rude sounding noise, "Are you sure it wasn't?"  
  
Nefertiti sighed, "Just leave me alone."  
  
***  
  
Evelyn tore apart the library looking for any more references to Nefertiti. She could find nothing. Not a thing. "Oh! Nefertiti where are you?"  
  
She tore through some more books. Egyptian Pharaohs, The Pyramids, Egyptian Priests, etc. Title after title revealed nothing to her. "I WILL find out what happened to you. To me. I promise."  
  
"Evie?" Jonathan asked from the library door. "Evie what are you doing?"  
  
Evie leafed through another book before putting it back on the shelf, "Don't mention this to Rick. Please?"  
  
"Your looking for information on her aren't you? On Nefertiti?"  
  
"Jonathan promise me you won't breathe a word of this to my husband!?"  
  
"Oh no you don't. Rick will skin me alive if he knows I knew about this and didn't tell him."  
  
Evie glared at her brother, "Jonathan, Rick took Alex to the country for a few days. If you won't help please promise me you won't say anything."  
  
"I won't promise you that I won't tell Rick. But I will promise that I will help you."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Well, of course I will. You are my sister. Just so long as I don't get chased by mummies."  
  
Evie kissed her brother's cheek, "Oh thank you Jonathan!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Nefertiti ducked left and right and left again. She rolled across the mat to avoid getting hit with the knife that came flying at her. She spun herself in a circle and met blade with blade. "That's enough for one day, I think." Her trainer, Anck-su-namun, told her.  
  
"Anck-su-namun, just one more lesson, please?" The princess asked.  
  
The trainer shook her head, "Not today. We've hit our maximum for the day. We'll train again tomorrow."  
  
The princess gave a sigh, "Oh all right." And she left the room.  
  
"She's doing quite well." Seti told the young girl, after his daughter left the room.  
  
Anck-su-namun agreed, "Yes she is. But she is so determined. I'm afraid one of these days she might over do herself."  
  
The pharaoh shrugged. "Its her way of dealing with the guilt she still feels over her cousin's death."  
  
"Why? He died during the plague. No one could have prevented it."  
  
"Before he died they had an argument. She still feels guilty about it."  
  
Anck-su-namun shook her head, "But it was nearly a year ago. Its time for her to let go."  
  
"Try telling her that." Seti said.  
  
***  
  
Jonathan made a noise that sounding encouraging. "You said she married a man named Akenaten right?"  
  
"Yeah!" Evie called back. Jonathan was piling over some books in living room while Evie was searching more up on the high shelves. "Well I think maybe I've found something!"  
  
Evie scurried down the latter and out of the library. "Read it."  
  
Jonathan skimmed the pages, "All it says is that his father was Anen, his mother was Tiye, his wife was Nefertiti, and with Nefertiti he had six daughters."  
  
"What are the daughter's names?" Evie asked.  
  
"Meretaten, Meketaten, Setepentre, Nefernfrure, Tasherit, and Ankhesenpaaten."  
  
"Well there are some more leads." Evie said as she scribbled down the names. "Anything else?"  
  
Jonathan shook his head, "Only says that Akenaten went on some religious crusade, and that he had a secondary wife who gave him another daughter."  
  
"Does it give her name?" Evie asked, hopefully.  
  
Jonathan shook his head, "Afraid not."  
  
Evie sighed and copied down the six names on another sheet of paper, "Here look for these in the books out here and I'll look for them in the books that are in the library."  
  
Jonathan stared after his sister as she walked away, "She's crazy." 


End file.
